


Betrayal and blood.

by Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Betrayal, Burning., Death, Gay panic., Gore, Knife play/but the bad way, M/M, Murder, My baby gets hurt :(, Protective broman, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Remus is a freaking cutie, Remus is younger than roman by two years., Strangulation, drugging drinks, risk of getting caught for murder, the twins are spitting images of each other.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly/pseuds/Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly
Summary: It was all an accident. Really it was.Finding what he did find, which he immediately knew was going to scar him pretty badly. And now,he was stuck with a vengeful spirit who wouldn't rest until his murderer died by his own hands.Lucky him.
Relationships: Princexiety/Logicality/ past moceit/ Platonic remrom/ Platonic Analogical and logince, Somewhat demus
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter one.

Logan couldn't help his curious nature. He really couldn't. He yearned to learn more about the mysteries that surrounded him. Most importantly, around his school. And of the old abandoned library.

The library was abandoned because there would be no more use for it. The school was renovated and rebuilt to be much larger and diversely, therefore meaning that a newer library would be built within the school so no students would have to walk away from the school, down the block. But, aside the new library, the one abandoned had reports of and quote "strange noises and a disgusting smell" coming from the actual library itself. 

People had deemed the library "haunted" and thus many stayed away, besides the students with curious intention to explore the building. 

And Logan doesn't believes in ghost, he believes in science. 

~°×°~°×°~

Virgil had hissed at him to never go into the abandoned library because there could be and quote "bad people who are just waiting to snatch you up and use you however they want before killing you" there ,But logan didn't listen. No. He didn't want to listen. He was curious about the building, and thus wanted to explore it. Nothing harmful right?

_Wrong._

_He was so wrong._

_~°×°~°×°~_

Virgil was straight up hissing at Logan, Everytime he tried to talk, another hiss. 

"Virgil please. Reason with me and stop-"

**_"Hiss"_ **

"Virgil-" 

_**"Hiss"** _

"Oh for the love of EARTH! Virgil, damnit stop hissing at me and listen!" 

Logan was nearly fuming at this point, getting absolutely aggravated at the other hissing at him, iron silver eyes dark with rage and warning. Roman was helplessly watching the two, his brother sitting on the couch, looking at the two with a worried look. 

"Why exactly are we hissing in the first place?" Roman's brother, Remus, had asked from over the couch, the little mustache hairs was the only thing you could see attached to his lips, since he lips were hiding with the rest of the lower part of his face. Roman looked over to Remus, before sighing softly at the other two.

Virgil was still hissing at Logan.

Deciding enough was enough, Logan gave the hissing Virgil a cold look before turning away from him and walking towards the door. 

"Where are you going?!" Virgil yelled at Logan, groaning and stomping his foot on the floor, when Logan's only reply was "away from you!" 

In the background of the fight, Remus couldn't help but snort loudly at the two. This earned Remus a glare and a huff, before Virgil stomped off away from the living room. 

_______

Logan had his hands balled into fist in his pockets, grumbling softly before sigh blew softly from his lips and into the nearing night air. Logan was tired. Tired of a lot of things. Tire of Virgil's constant anxiousness, tired of Roman being too loud and Remus being too suggestive. Tired of well, not getting that much sleep. Tired of all the college work. God. Tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. 

Sighing softly for the second time that night, Logan looked upwards to find him self nearing the old abandoned library. Stopping there, Logan looked over the library with curious intention. It couldn't really harm anyone to just go inside and look around. He wonder what it would look like, if there were any more books left in there. Finally, his body started working on its own, moving towards the building. Once Logan was curious to learn whatever was lurking in the darkness of the unknown, Logan would spend hour, days on end to find out what it was. 

So he did the only thing he could think of at the time. 

He went inside the old building. 

________________________________

The old, rotting floorboards creaked loudly in protest as Logan walked down the empty hall, the flashlight on his phone shining brightly down the dark corridor. Rats scurried across the hall and bugs climbed up the walls. The old pipes groaned and creaked with decay as old water and rain water dripped down. Logan continued to walk until he came across two old, rotting wooden doors that lead into a large room. 

The library. 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed opened the double doors and looked around. The tables were chair-less, and there were million of books still on the shelves. There was the smell of rot, decay, mildew and something Logan couldn't figure out for the life of him. Logan looked around the library, feeling a particular pull towards the far left side of the library, where the unfamiliar smell grew stronger. 

Logan neared a door, what seemed to be a janitor closet of some kind. Curious, Logan went to opened the door but stopped and jumped when he heard a shuffle, as if something moving across the floor, and right as he turned, he saw one of the tables topple over and someone standing over the toppled over table, anger burning in their cold, dead, glazed over, grey looking eyes. Logan felt a shudder claw up his back as the other spoke sounding rough, raspy, yet echoed. 

**_"You shouldn't be in here."_**


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stumbles upon a vengeful driven spirit, angry with his trespassing.

**Recap:**

**_"You shouldn't be in here."_ **

* * *

Logan couldn't move, struck with fear as he was stuck in the dead gaze of the other, anger boiling in those dead lighted eyes. Before he could speak, the other spoke out again. 

_**"I said, you shouldn't be here."**_ His voice was cold, despite the echo and raspy-ness. Logan backed away slightly, but stood his ground. 

"If I'm not allowed into here, neither are you." Logan instantly regretted saying that when he saw the other light up in anger,before he moved quickly, movements too inhumane to be human, grabbing at the others collar lifting him up. 

_**"GET OUT!"**_ Logan felt his entire body freeze up before shaking immediately, the room following with Logan's movement, shaking, the books moving off of the shelves with the sheer will power of the others voice. Their mouth was contorted and dislodged, mouth open and teeth slightly sharp as he screamed at the other. 

This was no human. 

Their movement, their voice, the way they screamed at them, the way their mouth was and the way they weren't touching the ground. 

_Wait. Their not touching the ground. What the absolute FUCK?!_

Logan scrambled to move from the others grip, stumbling backwards as he hit the janitor looking door. It rocked under his weight and from decay and fell open, and Logan fell through the door, gasping out from falling and from the horrid smell that hit his nose almost immediately. Logan scrambled into a sitting position and looked behind him, only to let out a bone chilling scream, which was cut off Midway as bile crawled its way up his throat. Logan lurches forward and grabbed a bucket off to the side and heaved a thick acrid bile into the bucket, before doubling over again as his stomach emptied itself once again. 

Not once in his life, would Logan ever, _ever_ , think to find himself heaving into a discarded bucket after seeing what he saw. Behind him, inside the room, was a body, decaying, a rope around their neck, the rope severed, one piece still hung on the ceiling while the other was wrapped around the deceased's neck. 

Logan had now realized what the smell was. That of which was the smell of rotting flesh. The body was beaten, bloodied, burned and cut. It was a horrifying sight that made Logan want to heave even,which is what he did. 

After heaving some more, Logan panted, before peeking at the body before looking at the ground. 

"What the fuck. What the _FUCK?!_ Is this some sort of sick prank?!" He gasped out, not noticing the figure looming over him, until he heard a raspy hiss. Turning his head, Logan looked towards the other, who had anger still in his eyes, but another emotion was playing in them. Worry? Maybe guilt? 

_**"It's not a prank. It's my body."**_ Logan's body wouldn't move, it was frozen, stuck inside that room with the others body rotting behind him. Words were stuck in his throat as bile crept back up his throat. And again he hunched over the bucket and heaved out the acrid bile, gasping out an aggravated sob.

"What the _Fuck?"_ Logan hissed out after heaving out everything he could, body hunched over itself and the bucket pushed slightly away from him. Logan shook his head and made himself get up, Stumbling slightly before all but graciously falling out of the room, grabbing a hold of the doors handle to try and steady himself. 

Logan looked up at the other, who was watching his every move with those dead eyes. 

"Why-why-... Why is there a body?! Why is it yours?! What the HELL?!" Logan snapped, hazel eyes filled with confusion, fear and slight anger. The other watched as Logan Stood up all the way and started packing the room, one of his hands going up into his hair to pull it. Clearly he was stress and scared. Finding a decaying body would do that to you. 

_**"It's pretty obvious that I died here."**_ Logan looked towards the other as he stopped pacing, his hand still slightly pulling at his hair. 

"Suicide-"

 _ **"No"**_ Logan froze at how cold his voice went. It made a shutter crawl up his spine. _**"I was murdered."**_ Logan's grew wide and he looked at the door, slight confusion in his eyes. 

"Then why-" 

_**" He staged it as a suicide." **_Logan nodded numbly, a cold feeling of dread roiling down his spine and striking his bone until he couldn't move without stumbling. 

"He? Is he still alive?" The deceased looked away, body becoming slightly transparent as a distorted sound filled the air, like a white noise, filled with a deafening crackling static, a sounds that nearly made Logan's ears bleed. 

_**"Yes."**_ Logan nodded, still trying to block out the noise. 

"Then maybe I can find him and-" 

_**"Absolutely NOT!"**_ The sounds grew louder as the deceased's mouth become dislodged and ghostly. _**"He'll manipulate you, and take you for advantage then kill you when you have your back turned!"**_ Logan backed away slightly and nodded rapidly, the sound leaving his ears ringing. He slowly backed away toward the main doors. 

"I..I need to go.." Suddenly he turned around and sprinted out of the library's double doors and down the old hall, skidding towards the buildings door and pushing it with his body, falling when it opened and falling towards the ground with a gasp. 

_Not real, not real, not real, not real,not real._

_There's not a decaying body in there. Nope, not at all. There's no ghost either. Just dust, rats,bugs and old creaky floor boards. No deceased people._

And with his remaining strength, Logan shot up from the ground and _sprinted_ to his apartment. 

______________

When Logan enter into his shared apartment not-so-gracefully, he was met with a very angry looking Virgil. 

"Where the FUCK were you?! Do you have any idea how goddamn worried I was. I almost call the- Logan?" Virgil had stopped, now noticing that the other in front of him was very much in tears, eyes wide and entire body pale, mouth slightly open as his body shook violently. Whatever happened, it surely scared the shit out of Logan for it to reduce him to tears. And not even a minute later, the bucket(with a trash bag within it) that sat near the lamp stand was moved in front of Logan as he hunch over it and puked. 

For the fourth time that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell me what i need to do to improve me writing, and make it longer?   
> I feel like my writing could be so much better then what i'm doing now, so please, leave creative criticism for me so i can improve on not just this story but all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm making too many books but I've actually been planning on making this for a while, so buckle in kiddies cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride!


End file.
